Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the titular protagonist of the Japanese manga series, Naruto. He previously fought Monkey D. Luffy in an episode of One Minute Melee. He also appeared in the 85th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Naruto VS Ichigo where he fought against Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Aang (Completed) * Naruto Uzumaki Vs Akira Kurusu * Naruto Uzumaki VS Asta * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Akuma (By Strunton) * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Bang Shishigami (Abandoned) * Dante vs Naruto Uzumaki * Naruto vs Eren Jaeger * Great Ape vs Nine-Tailed Fox * Gohan vs Naruto * Goku Vs Naruto (Completed) * Greninja vs Naruto (Abandoned) * Naruto Uzumaki VS Harry Potter (Completed) * Naruto vs Hibiki Kohaku * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki (Completed Fanon Version) * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Izuku Midoriya (by TheDragonDemon) * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Jio Freed * Jotaro Kujo VS Naruto Uzumaki * Korra vs Naruto (Completed) * Link Vs Naruto Uzumaki (Completed) * Luke Skywalker vs Naruto Uzumaki * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Completed) * Natsu Dragneel vs Naruto Uzumaki * Ragna the Bloodedge vs Naruto Uzumaki * Naruto Uzumaki vs Ryu Hayabusa * Saitama VS Naruto * Naruto Uzumaki vs Sonic The Hedgehog * Naruto Uzumaki Vs Sora (Two Versions Completed) * Naruto vs starfire * Toriko vs. Naruto Uzumaki (Completed) * Naruto Uzumaki vs Tsunayoshi Sawada (Completed) * Damus Adapin vs Naruto Uzumaki '''(Completed) * Naruto Uzumaki vs Percy Jackson (Completed) * Giorno Giovanna VS Naruto Uzumaki (Completed) Battles Royale * Naruto VS Luffy VS Ichigo With Sasuke * Sonic & Shadow vs. Naruto & Sasuke (by TheDragonDemon) With the 12 of Konoha * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail (By TOSHIKI OVERLORD) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 8 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ahri (League of Legends) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Alucard (Castlevania) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Captain Marvel * Chaos * Cole MacGrath (inFamous) * Corrin * Courage * Danny Phantom * Deoxys * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Fiamma of the Right (A Certain Magical Index) * Genos (One Punch Man) * Godzilla * Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) * He-Man * Human Torch * Inuyasha * Izuku Midoriya (‘’My Hero Academia’’) * Jellal Fernandes * Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * K.O. (OK K.O. Let's be Heroes) * Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider) * Kurama the Yoko (YuYu Hakusho) * Kyogre * Lapis Lazuli * Lucario * Luke Skywalker * Master Chief (Halo) * Master Roshi * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Mewtwo * Miles "Tails" Prower * Naraku * Ness (MOTHER) * Peridot * Piccolo * Pinkie Pie (MLP) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Rayquaza * Renamon (Digimon) * Renji Abarai (Bleach) * Robin * Rogue * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Sans (Undertale) * Shulk (Xenoblade) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Superman * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!) * Tidus (Fina Fantasy) * Tomoe (Kamisama Kiss) * Wario * Wolf (Sekiro) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Joe Musashi (Shinobi) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) History Born to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki became the Jinchuriki of Kurama the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracized and neglected by most of the villagers of the Hidden Leaf Village throughout his childhood. After joining Team 07, later renamed Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgment with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. But added to his aspirations is to save his wayward friend Sasuke Uchiha from the darkness and hatred that consumed him. In the following years, Naruto became a capable ninja regarded as a hero, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large as he eventually becomes the Seventh Hokage, marrying Hinata Hyuga and having two children, Boruto and Himawari. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: Naruto Uzumaki * Height: 5'10" | 180 cm * Weight: 112 lbs | 50.9 kg * Nature Affinity: Wind Style * Jinchuriki of Kurama * Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure * Enjoys ramen, red bean soup, and watering plants Ninja Training * Large chakra reserves * Superhuman strength & speed * Accelerated healing * Trained by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Fukasaku, & Killer B * Chakra Styles ** All 5 nature styles *** Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind ** Boil, Magnet & Lava Kekki Genkai (formerly) ** Yin & Yang styles Jutsu Techniques * Ninjutsu ** Shadow Clones ** Transformation ** Summoning ** Rasengan *** Rasengan Barrage *** Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan *** Planetary Rasengan *** Sage Art: Lava Style Rasengan *** Wind Style: Rasengan ** Wind Release: Rasenshuriken *** Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken *** Sage Art: Lava Style Rasenshuriken *** Repeated Rasenshuriken *** Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken * Taijutsu ** Shinobi Kumite ** Frog Kumite * Genjutsu ** Can counter genjutsu * Bukijutsu ** Kunai ** Shurikens ** Tags ** Demon Wind Shurikens ** Flying Raijin Kunai Kurama * AKA the Nine Tails * Immeasurable chakra reserves * Formerly split in Yin & Yang halves * Can sense negative emotions & natural energy * Techniques ** Tailed Beast Ball ** Chakra shock wave ** Wind Style Jutsu ** Fire Style Jutsu Modes * Tailed Forms * Sage Mode ** Senjutsu *** Gathers natural energy *** Senses surroundings * Six Paths Sage Mode ** Truth-Seeking Balls ** Flight * Chakra Mode ** Tailed Beast Bomb ** Can summon Kurama as an avatar Feats * Pulverized Madara's meteorites * Dodged Madara's Light Fang * Tanked Toneri's moon slicing blast * Survived a 1.25 mile (2 km) drop * Kurama defeated Hamura's golem * Powered through Amaterasu * Fought Madara's Limbo shadows * Defeated Gaara, Pain, Kaguya, Toneri, Sasuke Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Full Name: Naruto Uzumaki * Height: 5'10" | 180 cm * Weight: 112 lbs | 50.9 kg * Nature Affinity: Wind Style * Jinchuriki of Kurama * Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village * Enjoys ramen, red bean soup, and watering plants Ninja Training * Large chakra reserves * Superhuman strength & speed * Accelerated healing * Trained by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Fukasaku, & Killer B * Chakra Styles ** All 5 nature styles *** Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind ** Shadow and Light Styles (Yin & Yang) ** Vapor Style, Magnet Style & Lava Style Kekkai Genkai (when utilizing Kokuo's, Shukaku's, and Son Goku's Chakra respectively.) Jutsu Techniques * Ninjutsu ** Shadow Clone Jutsu *** Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu *** Naruto creates clones ranging from a single clone to well over a thousand of them. *** Can use other jutsu's *** Has the same physical strength, speed, and skill as the original Naruto *** Disappear when they take a hit (Can be infused with more Chakra in order to tank more than a single blow in order to confuse the opponent) ** Transformation *** Sexy Jutsu **** Naruto transforms into a nude, oversexualized character (normally the opposite sex of his target) to infatuate, confuse, or to stun his opponent. **** The Shadow Clone variation is 'Harem Jutsu'. ** Toad Summoning *** Gamakichi **** Kaiju Sized **** Wields a giant short sword *** Fukasaku and Shima **** Genjutsu **** Ninjutsu ***** Nature Transformation ** Rasengan *** A ball of Chakra that grinds and shreds into the target with significant blunt force, capable of blasting through solid stone. *** Can be maintained indefinitely *** Rasengan Barrage *** Massive Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball) *** Planetary Rasengan *** Sage Art: Lava Style: Rasengan (Using Son Goku's Chakra) *** Magnet Style: Rasengan (Using Shukaku's Chakra, capable of sealing a person's movements) *** Wind Style: Rasengan *** Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken **** Massive Rasenshuriken (Ultra-Big Ball) **** Sage Art: Lava Style: Rasen-Shuriken (Using Son Goku's Chakra) **** Repeated Rasen-Shuriken **** Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshuriken **** Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasen-Shuriken (The combination of each Tailed Beast's Chakra into nine separate Rasen-Shuriken, used primarily to rile up the Tailed Beast Chakra inside of the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki) * Taijutsu (Martial Arts) ** Shinobi Kumite *** Basic Martial Arts taught to all Hidden Leaf Village Ninjas. ** Frog Kumite *** Uses Senjutsu to make glancing or missed blows actually make a direct hit via manipulating the Chakra that exists naturally in the air to strike opponents. This makes it difficult to dodge such attacks since punches and kicks don't need to make direct contact. *** Can only be effectively used in Sage Mode or when using Sage Jutsu. * Genjutsu ** Can counter Genjutsu * Bukijutsu ** Kunai & Shurikens *** Demon Wind Shurikens **** A massive type of Shuriken that can be at least 3 feet to over 8 feet in diameter. *** Flying Raijin Kunai **** Sai-shaped Kunai that allows the user to teleport to the location the Kunai lands; thanks to a teleportation seal on the handle. (Cannot utilize Flying Raijin Jutsu by himself) ** Tags *** Explosive, Sealing and Barrier Kurama * AKA the Nine-Tailed Fox * A kaiju made of pure Chakra that was sealed inside Naruto to assist in the inevitable confrontation of "Madara" years later. * Immeasurable chakra reserves, the highest reserves in the world, excluding some Otsutsuki Clan members and the Ten-Tails. * Formerly split into Yin & Yang halves by the Fourth Hokage, father of Naruto * Can sense negative emotions & natural energy * Techniques ** Nine-Tails Chakra Mode ** Tailed Beast Bomb *** Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage ** Tailed Beast Chakra Arms ** Tailed Beast Shockwave ** Tailed Beast Telepathy ** Nine-Tails Twister ** Nine-Tails Beam ** Wind Style Jutsu ** Fire Style Jutsu Modes * Tailed Forms ** Before Naruto tamed him; Kurama would attempt to break out of Naruto's seal by influencing him with Chakra. ** In the initial state, Naruto's eyes turn blood red in color and become slit, and his canine teeth and nails become sharper, along with his hair becoming more spikey like a fox when attempting to intimidate its prey via spiking up its fur, and the 'whiskers' on his cheeks both widen and thicken. ** In version 1 state, this is depicted as Kurama's red chakra forming the shape of tails as an aura around Naruto with all the previous traits of the initial state carrying over. The more influence Kurama has; the more 'tails' appear on Naruto, as well as the more power he unleashes. When Kurama was trying to break out of his seal, this form would, despite covering his body in a thick layer of Chakra to protect him, damage his body, burning it gradually. This is no longer a problem anymore as Kurama would purposely damage his body before becoming his ally. *** 'Version 2' is when Naruto's body becomes engulfed in a red and black shadow that makes his appearance look like a monstrous fox demon. Entering this form would burn Naruto's body a great deal when Kurama was attempting to escape, however, this is no longer the case, as he can safely enter this form without worry of any damage befalling his body thanks to befriending Kurama. ** The Chakra can form claws ** As more tails are added to this form; Naruto's speed and strength increase significantly. ** Naruto becomes more feral and corrupted the stronger Kurama's influence is; making Naruto violently unpredictable. *** This lack of self-control makes Naruto less likely to perform his jutsu's or form strategies. ** Kurama might be unleashed if the seal breaks. ** Still has access to these forms after befriending Kurama, however, they are inferior to his Chakra Mode in all stats. * Sage Mode ** Taught to Naruto by Fukasaku ** Naruto gains yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around his eyes ** Sage Jutsu (Senjutsu) *** Gathers natural energy from the environment and combines it with the user's own Chakra: increasing their power. **** The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. **** Allows Naruto to refuel his Chakra so long as there is enough natural energy to do so. *** Senses surroundings and can detect Chakra: allowing Naruto to locate other Ninjas and thus avoid ambushes. *** Natural Energy is harmful towards Chakra absorbing techniques, as a lack of control over it can turn the user into a frog statue. * Chakra Mode/Kurama Chakra Mode ** Achieved when Naruto tamed and befriended Kurama: allowing their Chakras to merge without any conflict between the two ** Naruto's body and clothing turn yellow with black marks forming on his clothes and skin, with 'Chakra Flames' emanating from his body. ** The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. ** Though originally he only had one half of Kurama's Chakra, has since reunited both halves split by his father Minato, returning Kurama to his original power, doubling all feats that took place during the Fourth Great Ninja War when utilizing Kurama's Chakra. ** Can be mixed with Sage Mode to enhance the user's power even further, becoming effective against Ten-Tails' Jinchurikis as well as Truth-Seeking Ball users. ** With Sage Mode added to the mix, is durable enough to tank an attack that cut the Moon in half without a scratch. ** Tailed Beast Bomb *** The signature energy-blast used by the Tailed Beasts. As Naruto is using Kurama's Chakra, he can use this technique as well. * Six Paths Sage Mode ** Can be mixed with Kurama's Chakra to create "Six Paths Kurama Mode" (his preferred form after the events that took place on the Moon) ** A divine transformation gifted to Naruto by the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and is an upgrade to his regular Sage Mode. ** The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. ** Light and Shadow Style (Yin-Yang) Elemental Chakra *** Can heal others; regenerating their organs *** Can enhance other Jutsus * Sage of the Six Paths Mode (The upgraded version of Six Paths Sage Mode when enhanced further by the Chakra of all nine Tailed Beasts) ** Naruto's jacket, headband, and hair turn a bright yellow while his undershirt and pants turn black with a distinctive yellow "halo" in the middle of his stomach. The back of his jacket gains nine comma-shaped markings, three rows with three markings in each row, and a ripple pattern above that, signifying that he's gained the Chakra of the nine Tailed Beasts alongside the Six Paths Sage Jutsu of the Otsutsuki clan. His skin remains the same color as in his base form, separating it from the appearance of his Kurama Chakra Mode, which makes his skin color change as well. *** Truth-Seeking Balls **** Cannot be controlled when going beyond 70 meters distance from the user. **** Can be fired as explosive projectiles **** Used for Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen-Shuriken **** Can shapeshift ***** Can be used as weapons; like swords or staffs ***** Can be used as floating platforms ***** Can be used as shields to protect against all manner of physical attacks and energy based attacks (excluding nature energy based attacks such as Sage Jutsu Chakra.) **** Disintegrates all things in the area of contact. **** Can be infused with Light and Shadow (Yin/Yang) elemental Chakra to be impervious to any Ninjutsu (other than Natural Energy) ***** Can kill the immortal undead created from the Reanimation Jutsu, as well as eliminate their ability to regenerate lost limbs. **** Are a combination Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning elemental Chakra **** 9 in total (Naruto cannot create more orbs; even if using Shadow Clone Jutsu) **** Flight * Tailed Beast State ** A full-sized Kurama construct is created as Naruto unleashes Kurama's full power *** Can perform Sage Jutsu passively and at a much faster and more effective rate *** Originally; Naruto could only use this form for a few minutes. However, this restriction has eased over time as his bond with Kurama increased, to the point where there is no defined limit to how long it lasts. *** Six Paths: Massive Rasenshuriken **** Naruto fuses with two Kurama Shadow Clones to grow six arms and three heads, as well as three faces, resembling an Asura in Buddhism and Hinduism ideologies. **** Combines Wind Style: Massive Rasen-Shuriken with Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen-Shuriken (thus combining Naruto's and Kurama's most powerful attacks into one, and proceeds to throw both of them at the opponent. When also utilizing the power of the other eight Tailed Beasts and Sage of Six Paths Mode, has the potential to planet bust, requiring 53,000,000,000,000,000 megatons of TNT force, assuming he uses the same amount of, or more Chakra than Kaguya had used for her ultimate attack. Part I * Age: 12-13 * Note: No access to Rasen-Shuriken or Sage Mode * Note: Needs a Shadow Clone to preform the Rasengan Part II * Age: 15 * Note: Needs a Shadow Clone to preform the Rasengan Part II (Fourth Great Ninja War) * Age: 16 Part II (Six Paths) * Age: 17 Naruto: The Last * Age: 19 * Note: Artificial right arm. Epilogue * Age: 30s * Note: Artificial right arm. Feats * Despite starting off as a loser who couldn't achieve even simple feats, Naruto rapidly became able to fight on par with noteworthy prodigious and skilled shinobi, and master various complex jutsu. Under the training of Jiraiya, Killer Bee, and during the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto has befriended the "demon fox" Kurama, achieved Sage Mode to a more masterful state than Jiraiya, almost single-handily defeated Nagato's Six Paths of Pain, and became able to effectively battle ninja like Madara Uchiha. After being granted Six Paths Sage Jutsu, Naruto actually overwhelmed Madara while he was the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, contended with the Planet Busting Kaguya Otsutsuki while on his own (as well as be the only one capable of landing any actual effective blows on her), and later defeated Toneri Otsutsuki, who's Tenseigan Chakra Mode had the power to cut the Moon in half. * While on the Moon, survived an explosion of an estimated 480,000,000,000 megatons worth of TNT while almost completely depleted of Chakra in his base form. * Tagged the Fourth Raikage, as well as flat-outoutran him (using Chakra Mode) despite him being able to move at the speed of lightning, over 220,000,000 mph. Has since become roughly twice as fast thanks to reacquiring the other half of Kurama, doubling the beasts' Chakra back to what it originally was. * Was able to block the combined power of five Tailed Beast Bombs on his own and struck back with his own Tailed Beast Bomb, which possessed enough power on its own to clash with a combined Tailed Beast Bomb from those same five Tailed Beasts. (Albeit those five Tailed Beasts were being suppressed by Obito as to make sure he doesn't lose control of them. * Naruto also stood toe-to-toe with Sasuke numerous times, always ending in draws until their last battle, which Naruto won, at the cost of his dominant right arm, which had to be replaced with an artificial limb made by Tsunade using Hashirama Senju's DNA. * Survived being dragged through a minefield * Defeated Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Pain, Third Raikage, Obito Uchiha, Kaguya, and Sasuke. * After becoming Hokage, Naruto fought off Shin Uchiha without moving from his spot via utilization of Six Paths Kurama Mode. * Survived being stabbed by Sasuke's sword when under the influence of Shin Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan, which allows him to control all forms of metal. (His guard was down at the time, showing shock (rather than pain) in being hit by Sasuke's blade, and has proven in previous, weaker forms that he can easily defend against sword attacks under normal circumstances.) * Put an end to a misguided riot toward the Kaminarimon Company in the Leaf Village. * Stopped a train from leaving the Land of Fire via apparently stopping it with his bare hand, destroying it in the process via utilization of Six Paths Kurama Mode. * Single-handedly stopped a drunk Shino's insects from ravaging the village (off-screen) * Held off an assault from Momoshiki Otsutsuki on the village in Six Paths Kurama Mode, sacrificing his own safety to ensure the village be left unharmed, later, almost single-handedly (in the Boruto Manga) defeated Momoshiki after he absorbed his parter Kinshki, only accepting assistance from his partner Sasuke in order to defeat Momoshiki in a quick and timely manner. * Created a Father-Son Rasengan with Boruto strong enough to not only clash with a Rinnegan-Enhanced Rasengan from Momoshiki but beat it out completely and then obliterate him entirely. Flaws * Even Kurama and Natural Energy have limitations; Naruto can eventually run out of Chakra or be exhausted, albeit it will take well over a day, assuming he's going all out the whole time and could take longer thanks to Kurama being able to regenerate Chakra while Naruto fights. * Can be thick-headed, temperamental and stubborn sometimes. While he is a great tactician and is capable of discovering enemy weaknesses; Naruto is still capable of being an idiotic goofball or rushing into battle recklessly. Failures * Got knocked out by his daughter (who had just woke her Byakugan) and ended up in a day-long coma, conveniently on the day he was to attend his inauguration ceremony to become Hokage. * Failed to graduate from the academy three times as a kid. ** Despite being Hokage: Naruto admits that he is technically still a Genin https://youtu.be/p_Shhrt4cUo?t=2m45s. Gallery Naruto_Sprite.gif|Naruto Sprite Naruto Pre-Shippuden.jpeg|Naruto in Part I. Naruto.png Angry.jpeg|Naruto using Kurama's chakra. Sage Mode Naruto.png|Naruto's appearance in Sage Mode Kurama Chakra Mode Naruto.png|Naruto's appearance in Kurama Chakra Mode Kurama Sage Mode Naruto.png|Naruto's appearance in Kurama Chakra Sage Mode Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto.png|Naruto's appearance in Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto Sage of Six Paths Mode.png|Naruto in Sage of Six Paths Mode Naruto (epilogue).PNG|Hokage Naruto Trivia *In Episode 4 of Death Battle Cast, Naruto vs Gandalf was selected as the community battle, where the audience could weigh in their opinions on social media. Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Flight Users Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulator Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Healers Category:Size Changers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Acid Users Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Kids Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Leaders Category:Team leaders Category:Ki Users Category:Aura Manipulators